


Hearts And Headphones // Malec College AU

by malecssepticphan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood is crushing harder than a 12 year old school girl, Blushing Alec Lightwood, Clizzy - Freeform, Cute, Drunk Alec, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Human AU, I have no idea how to tag, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland Friendship, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Malec, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twist, Shadowhunters - Freeform, This is still under editing, Twitter, Uhm, alec lightwood - Freeform, i still don't know how to tag, introductions, jimon, m - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform, malec college au, so there will be changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecssepticphan/pseuds/malecssepticphan
Summary: "Alec is a college student with the passion for music, Magnus is a famous DJ, they meet at a concert and love blooms."[ @robyinversini on twitter ] [ follow her ]





	1. Magnus Bane?

 

 

"So, tell me how you know this guy again?" Alec says, raising an eyebrow and turning to look at his sister, Izzy, "I met him through Clary, Clary met him through Simon and Simon met him through Raphael and he-" "Okay, okay, I get it, just...why are you so enthusiastic about this guy?" "Come on big bro, you need a little fun in your life, you spend all your time cooped up in that dorm studying." She faked a shudder and Alec laughed, "It's _not_ that bad, it's actually quite fun." "Writing things down and constantly thinking is fun? Whatever you say, big bro." Alec was the aspirer in the Lightwood family, his family was well known throughout the Campus as privileged students, Izzy was a rebel, boys dropping like flies around her, Jace, who stayed away from the spotlight, preferred to do whatever he wanted, Alec was completely different from the two, spending almost _all_ of his time either at the library or studying. "So, when is it?" "Oh, the concert? It's in a few hours." "HOURS?! Iz I need to get ready!" He exclaims, his steps becoming more hurried, “Bro calm down, you're fine, you _do_ need a wardrobe change but we’ll worry about that later.” “What? What are we gonna do for three hours?” Izzy shook her head, “First, I didn’t clarify whether it was three hours, second, you're already freaking out and we’re not even close, third, I am giving you a lesson about Magnus.” She says, pulling out a folder,  Alec opened his mouth to question why she has it but closes it, a sigh escaping his lips as they sit at a nearby table. “Now, some key points you need to know about Magnus is;” Izzy begins, in her usual Izzy announcement voice, “he does parkour, so he is _ripped,_ and I mean _ripped,”_ She says, Alec rolls his eyes but listens intently. “Second, yes he’s a DJ, so he only does parkour in his limited free time, before you ask yes he is rich, a sad fact though his parents died in a car crash,” She leans in closer even though nobody else was in earshot, “Although there are some theories on what _actually_ happened to them.” “Why?” “Well, his parents were the Banes, spies, you know people here, speculations and theories before they even hear the real story. Anyway, he inherited _millions_ off both of his parents. They paid for his everything before they died, _everything,_ he has houses in Mexico, LA, the Bahamas, you name it he has it.” “A hoverboard?” Alec laughs but jumps as Izzy slams her hand down on the table, “FOCUS!” “Jesus okay, fine.” “Now, he’s bi, loves cats…” her finger traces the words as she tries to find what she’s looking for. “Ah! Here it is, he can be shut off at times so-” “Izzy, I don’t need an entire fact file on him, he’s a human being, not one of those fictional characters you're obsessed with.” Anger passes over her features but she visibly brushes it off, as she clicks on her phone her faces lit up. “Go get ready, the parties in….20 minutes.” “20 MINUTES?? I THOUGHT YOU SAID HOURS!” “I….lied?” Alec rolls his eyes _again_ and retreats to his dorm.

~~~~~~

When Izzy checks on him 5 minutes prior to the party she’s….surprised is an understatement, he’s wearing blue for once, a really dark blue but he actually looks really good. Not that the Lightwoods didn’t already know how to dress appropriately. “Thank god, okay we need to go.” Alec let himself be dragged off and soon enough the red head joins them, Clary Fray, Isabelle girlfriend, the two met just weeks after Izzy’s first day and have been inseparable since.

Walking into the concert was easy, Izzy scampered off to find this guy she said she needed to meet while Clary stayed and talked to Alec (much to his protest, but according to his sister, the two needed to bond).As Alec's eyes scanned around the hall he spotted someone who drew his attention; the DJ. He wasn't afraid to admit that the guy was hot, his outfit wasn't too out there but still eye catching, in the best way imaginable. He was wearing a simple hoodie with a bit of shimmer, black and white jeans with diamond studs creeping up the side of them. He was wearing headphones and well, DJing. The two of them caught each other's' gaze and Alec couldn't keep the smile that appeared on his face as he looked away. The next thing that happened made his heart skip a beat and almost stop soon after. "Hey! Yes, I'm talking to you, black hair and brown eyes, quite tall, standing at the back of the hall! Darling, you can't sink any lower, you're on the ground." The blush on his face must've been visible by now.The entire hall swooned, some grumbled, Clary beamed. "Ooh flirting with the DJ Alec." He sighed in response and looked at the floor, his heart was slamming in his chest and he needed to breathe, he managed to locate the exit and stepped out into the cool refreshing air, a sigh escaping his lips. For a second Alec managed to collect his thoughts, which consisted of; The DJ is so frickin hot and _Who even is that guy?_  it hit him, Izzy was talking to him and smiling, she knew him, she knew a guy called- _that's him, that's Magnus Bane, that's the hot DJ she hasn't stopped talking about for weeks._ Now all his thoughts were messed up. As his phone buzzed he pulled it out, a frown on his face.

 _I: Hey, what happened? Was that you flirting with the DJ? You know who that is right?_  
_Okay, he flirted with me and yes I know who that was, WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME HOW FREAKING HOT HE WAS I WASN’T PREPARED!!_  
_I: Where are u?_  
_Outside underneath a red neon sign saying ‘Exit’_  
_I: Don’t leave, not yet, you haven’t even met him yet_  
_Fine_  
_I: I’ll come to you_

Alec sighed and shoved his phone back in his pocket, the door opened and his sister and Fray stepped out. “So, wanna go back in and meet your potential future husband?” “Izzy, come on, you of all people know that isn’t possible.” It was true, no matter what that couldn’t happen, having rich parents was the best, having limitless money and whatever you wanted, but that meant controlling something, for Alec that was his education. Alec has had potential for his entire school career, something he was recognized for a lot, so his parents made sure he kept the right company and talked to the right people. He finds himself being dragged back into that hot hall and he sighs.


	2. He's....impressed?

If anything the music is even louder, it could give anyone a headache, but Izzy always told him “that’s because you always stay in that damn dorm”, his eyes scanned the room he couldn’t help the pang of disappointment when he noticed the hot DJ wasn’t in the room,  _ why am I disappointed? I didn’t wanna come here in the first place…did I?  _ His thoughts were mixed up and he couldn’t think straight.

_ Then it happened. _

He was about to fall on his face but a pair of arms caught him,  _ strong arms,  _ “Are you okay?” When their eyes meet his heart is slamming in his chest,  _ it’s him, it’s Magnus. _ “I...uh..yeah I’m...I’m good.” He stuttered and was standing on his feet, they were about to introduce themselves when- “Already getting in with the Lightwoods, Bane?” Alec felt anger boiling through his veins when Sebastian said that, Sebastian Verlac was the bully of the school, he had been going after Izzy for half a year, being homophobic, Alec always kept what he said in check and never did anything rash, but that comment made all of that fly out of the window. “What do you want Sebastian?” Magnus says, “Well I just noticed a specific Lightwood attending the party, Alec, I never knew you were one for parties, do mummy and daddy approve?” “What would you know about my life Sebastian? If you stopped focusing on my family so much you’d realize yours is still waiting for you to actually achieve something.” He spat, adrenaline was rushing through his body and honestly? He wanted him to reply, after a few minutes of silence Magnus turned away to leave when Sebastian decided to say something that Alec wasn’t gonna let go. “At least I have parents.” Magnus looks at him, the hurt clear on his face, but he’s obviously trying to cover it up, “Sebastian why don’t you just piss off?” He says, “Or what Bane? You're gonna put me on the blacklist?” “Or your face is gonna meet my fist.” Everyone looks at Alec and even he is surprised,  _ did I seriously just say that?  _ “Go ahead Lightwood, bet you won’t.” It feels like his body responds before he can and soon Sebastian is on the ground, everyone gasps and Magnus tugs at his arm, he looks up and two of Sebastian side men are looking straight at him, he takes slow steps back but that turns into running. “So have we actually introduced ourselves?” Magnus shouts, not letting go of Alec’s arm, “I’m Alec. Lightwood.” “I gathered, I’m Magnus. Bane.” “I gathered.” He repeated, their laughter carried into the wind and they dart behind a building, the two students sprinting past them. “That was crazy Alec. Why did you do that?” Magnus grins, still trying to catch his breath. “He said something I didn’t like.” Honestly, his smile was the best thing ever, he would walk over pins just to see him smile.  _ Alec, keep your feelings out of it.  _ He reminds himself, they glance around and make sure it’s clear, stepping into the skate park area. 

Magnus walks along a railing while Alec follows him on the ground, “So, you're the infamous Alexander Lightwood.” Magnus discloses, glancing at Alec, “Do you mind me calling you that or should I-” “No I like it, it’s nice.” They both grin and Magnus jumps to another one, “Izzy said you know parkour.” “I do, Izzy said you spend a lot of time in the library.” “I do.” They both chuckle and Alec sighs. “Does she say a lot about me?” “Alexander, with your sister, a lot doesn’t even begin to describe it, she literally does not shut up about you. You're hot,  _ true,  _ you like to keep to yourself-well-that one’s skeptical.” “Tonight was an exception.” When Magnus erupts into a fit of giggles Alec scoffs, “Oh my god Magnus that’s-” He looks at him and can’t help but think it’s adorable. He shakes his head and reminds himself again. “Is parkour hard?” he asks, trying to change the subject, not that it was on the table. “Not really, getting the nerd of the school to talk to you is hard-” “Whose the-oh.” “Exactly, I’ve been trying to talk to you for  _ ages  _ Alec, but you're so absorbed in your work you don’t notice, it’s actually...quite impressive. Especially tonight.” This time Alec bursts into laughter, Magnus rolls his eyes playfully, “ _ Now  _ who's being the disgusting one?” Alec is trying to normally process the fact that Magnus Bane, the most popular kid in school, said he’s impressed. With Alec. “Do you want me to teach you?” “Hmm?” “I said, do you want me to teach you?” “Parkour? Sure.” There’s a mischievous grin on Magnus’ face and Alec wonders what he’s gotten himself into. “Do you wanna start with scaling a wall or walking along these?” “I’ll go with the easier one.” “So the wall one?” “Seriously?” “Alexander, walking across these takes  _ years  _ to master, it’s a skill that-” When Alec gives him a look he shakes his head. “We’ll do the wall.” They walk over to a building, pipes sticking out here and there, “Now, watch very carefully.” Alec nods and Magnus grabs a nearby pipe, pulling himself up and basically running up the wall, once he gets to the top he sits down, his legs swinging over the edge. “Now you try.” “Me? I saw you do it once!” “Alexander, just try.” He sighs and tries to repeat what Magnus did, going over it in his head. He gets halfway then sees there’s no more piping left to step on or hold, “How?” “Now, you scale up the wall.” “I scale up the w-like Spiderman?” Magnus laughs and Alec suddenly feels confident. “Fine, Magnus, I’ll  _ try. _ ”    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for everything and sorry it's so short, this will be edited and changes will be made, I just wanted to give you guys something for now.


	3. Teach Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO if this is really bad I'm sorry I just wanted to get something out I'm picking up what you guys are screaming down

_"Fine, Magnus, I'll try."_

By the time Alec get's to the top of the building he's panting and clinging to the edge of the building for dear life. "You okay there?" Magnus laughs, Alec simply rolls his eyes and scrambles to the roof, practically fainting by the time his feet are firmly on a flat surface. It's not that he wasn't athletic, or fit, he aced _anything_ physical, it was just a minor problem he had with heights. "I think we'll stick with that today." Magnus says, Alec holds back the feeling to say  _"You think?"_ And looks at the sky, evening out his breathing. "When did you start doing parkour?" He asks out of nowhere. "I wanted something to do during the day, something that wasn't studying or working." Alec looks at him in mock offense and he laughs, "Well,  I personally  enjoy studying." "As I've heard." Their gaze met and for a second Alec's heart stopped, his breathing stuttered, until his phone started ringing.  _God dammit._ He answers it after telling Magnus he'll be a second. "Yeah?" "Alec? Hey it's Izzy, where are you?" "I'm.....with Magnus?" He said like it's the most obvious thing in the world, he has to pull the phone away from his ear when she squeals excitedly, "Okay, I just wanted to know, have fun." She hung up abruptly and Alec raises his eyebrows. When he turns around Magnus is grinning at his phone.

_HI! SO ARE YOU GUYS HANGING OUT? IF YOU ARE I DON'T WANNA INTERRUPT SO I'LL JUST SAY HAVE FUN, YOU GUYS ARE CUTE, OKAY BYE. Also could you please tell him he has an exam at 11:00 tomorrow? Thanks Mags  Izzy_

"Is that Izzy?" "Yeah, oh by the way, you have an exam tomorrow at 11."

 _Like I'll be able to concentrate for that._ He thinks. This was gonna be fun.


	4. Him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi again, this is really bad, of their are any typos or anything TeLL mE

They talked for a while longer, getting to know each other and laughing over the events of the night, before they parted ways. Magnus had a smile on his face, he hadn't really connected with anyone much here, there was Raphael but he was the only one. Alec seemed....nice. Someone was walking behind him and he turned around, "The Lightwood, Bane? Really?" "Raph, I was just thinking about you." He simply sighed and caught up with his best friend. "I know what happened at the party, I managed to twist it so you won't get in trouble." Magnus turned and looked at him with a smile, pulling him into a hug. "Thanks Rapha." Raphael frowned and stood there, looking at Magnus with an odd look. "Okay what in the _world_ happened to you?" "What do you mean?" "Magnus, you hate hugs. What did you and Lightwood do?" "We did parkour, well, I had to teach him. It was adorable." When Raphael shakes his head Magnus sighs again. "I'm not falling for him, Raphael, I haven't forgotten Camille." "Good, I'm just making sure."

Alec flopped down onto his bes dramatically and sighs, Jace laughs. "Nice little stunt at the disco, Alec, great for keeping a low profile." "Oh shut up." His reply was muffled and he looked up at him, "I met Magnus." Now he had his brothers attention. "Really? Magnus Bane?" "Yeah, he taught me parkour." Jace turned to face him and rested his chin on his hands, "Tell. Me. Everything." He says with a grin, "No wait, I'm calling Izzy, she is gonna _freak._ " Alec sighs happily and his eyes scan outside, his mind flashing images of Magnus. Izzy's voice brings him out of his thoughts and he looks up, "You met him? Did you talk?" "He taught me parkour." Both her and Jace were glaring at him as if to say 'Well?' And the fact that he was grinning like an idiot didn't help. "We talked...yeah, he seems cool." "Is he hot?" Alec sighs before answering."

God yes."

 

"Raphael, I've already told you I'm not falling for him." "Its just...." Raphael shifts to face his friend on the other side of the room. "I don't want you getting hurt, like Camille." "Can't get hurt if I'm not in a relationship."

That night at the same time, both of them stared outside, remembering the moments before, and wondering what the future holds.

Little did they know, this one night would change everything.


	5. Concentration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is v short and I apologize pls forgive

Alec honestly couldn't think straight the next day, the only thing on his mind was that Magnus Bane talked to him. And that he punched Sebastian. But that wasn't nagging him every 5 seconds, Magnus was. Jace wouldn't stop smirking, Izzy wouldn't leave him alone, all he wanted to do was go on with his day and maybe, hopefully, see Magnus at one point. He's talking with Simon, well more or so tolerating him, when his phone buzzes. It takes him by surprise since he barely gets any texts but smiles when he sees who its from.  
S _o I finally have your number, after trying for 500 years I finally have it_  
Alec chuckles at Magnus' dramatization, and is soon typing a quick reply.  
_Like last night, if you wanted it you just needed to ask_  
He gets a reply almost straight away and can't stop himself from laughing and blushing at the same time.  
_O rlly? I'll keep that in mind then, Lightwood_  
G _od Magnus not like that you dork_  
_Not yet ;)_  
His blush is probably more visible now but honestly he doesn't even care. "Ooh Alec's texting his future boyfriend." Izzy says, nudging his elbow, his blush increases and he mumbles a "shut up" while typing another reply.  
_Is that a suggestive wink? ;)_  
_Maybe_...  
Izzy and Jace had started a conversation, Jace talking about Simon, the nerd he's absolutely in love with, and Izzy, as always, talking about her girlfriend. His phone buzzes before he types a reply and he beams.  
_Meet me behind the science class?'_  
_Way ahead of you_  
Alec glanced at his siblings and somehow, by the grace of God himself, manages to slip away undetected. The science class comes into view and he can hear Magnus' voice, and someone else's. He seems to be arguing with someone.  
"Camille, my feelings for you disappeared a long time ago, so-"  
"I heard about your boy toy, a Lightwood, Bane?"  
"That's none of your business."  
"Well, I won't be surprised if you two haven't slept together yet-"  
Alec finally has had enough and decided to step in. "Magnus is clearly busy so I think you should leave." The two turn to look at him and Magnus has a look of 'thank god' while Camille has a glare. She doesn't say anything, just turns on her heel and leaves. Magnus breathes a sigh of relief, Alec returns her glare as she leaves. Although, Magnus has a smile when Alec looks at him. "What?" He inquires, smiling back at him. "Your my hero." Alec blushes and Magnus giggles, and it's the most adorable sound he's ever heard. "So, why am I here, again?" He inhales sharply and pats Alec's shoulder, and Alec raises his eyebrows. "I just assumed, it wouldn't be very convenient if I came to your table, seeing as your sister would pelt both you and me with questions." Alec opens his mouth to say something but Magnus closes it with his finger. "No need, Alexander, I get it." He nods slowly and Magnus removes his finger. "To be honest I just wanted to talk to you." He says with a smile. Alec smiles back, "So, any thoughts about last night?" "Let's see, parkour is still hard, Sebastian is still pissed at me, but.." Magnus tilts his head and Alec almost has a gay crisis because its so god damn cute. "But-?" "But I loved it." "Good." 


	6. So.

I'm really sorry for not updating this dudes and dudettes reading this, originally I really wanted to do a  _huge_ plot twist involving Magnus' past and the Lightwoods in this story but I didn't know if anyone actually wanted me to do that, so I'm just....stuck on what to write.


	7. Secrets (And Lies)

They were taking as normal as could be, Alec would tell Magnus about his crazy family and they would trade jokes and impressions, although it seemed to change when Magnus' phone rang. "Luke, hey. What's up?" He says, sounding quite chirpy. "Wait, slow down, what?" He slowed to a stop and Alec gave him a concerned look. "Where are you?" They exchange a few more words before Magnus is putting his phone back in his pocket. He seems a bit conflicted, "Sorry, Alexander I'll have to cut our conversation short, I was enjoying hearing about your sister." Alec could tell he was hiding his concern under a façade of confidence and humor, but he also knew not to press on and invade his privacy. "Of course, raincheck?" "Definitely." He wonders what the phone call was about, he didn't know enough about Magnus to try and figure it out so he tried to ignore it, even as his mind was fogged with worry, who was Luke? Was Magnus gonna be okay? He shakes his head as if he's trying to rid himself of those thoughts and makes his way to his next class.  
  
~~~   
  
Magnus scans the carpark and breathes a sigh of relief when he finds Luke, he walks over and sits in the passenger seat, then turns to face Luke. "I'm sorry, I know you told me this was only for emergencies but-" "Lucian, its okay, now what happened?" Luke had been Magnus' legal guardian since his parents died, nobody knew about him and Magnus wanted it to stay that way. "So I followed through with your request, and got everything I possibly could out of your parent's archive, and I found this." He passes a folded paper to Magnus and he inspects it, it was a letter, but the texture of the paper was different, there was his name written beautifully on the front in red, and when he opened it he held back tears when he recognized his mothers handwriting.   
  
_Magnus,_  
  
_I didn't want you to open this until you were old enough to understand, but I assume as your reading this you are of age. I'm sorry we left you, there was no other choice, there are a lot of things I wished I had explained to you somehow earlier, some things that would help you now. But the Lightwoods assured me you would be fine, the things that come with this letter will confuse you, but like I said, the Lightwoods will help you._  
  
_I love you._  
  
_\- Mother_   
  
"What does she mean? What have the Lightwoods got to do with this?!" He only noticed he was crying when a tear fell on the paper he was holding, he looks up at Luke who clearly knows more than he's letting on. It was all too much, Alec, Izzy, Jace, they all knew something about his past, something about this, but they didn't even say anything. "Magnus, breathe." He follows Luke's order and takes deep breaths, appreciating the reminder. He needed to know what was going on, what did the Lightwoods know? "Take me to Maryse. Right now." Luke nods and starts the car, he wanted answers now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoHHHHHHHHH DANG
> 
> Thanks for all the nice comments my guys and gals, here's the long awaited chapter <3


	8. The Truth

The drive to the Lightwood mansion was silent, Magnus' head was spinning as he tried to think of what his mother was implying, all he did know was the Lightwoods he thought he could trust, knew something that he didn't. Something about his past, why hadn't they told him? Or at least confronted him? Or  _something?_ "Magnus, we're here." Luke's voice pulls him out of his inner turmoil and he looks up, the Lightwood Mansion. He always thought he would be here under better circumstances, he was glad he knew Maryse in the first place, though that was only because he had once seen his mother talking to her and they had been introduced. Even as he knew Maryse, he couldn't  remember a time he saw or interacted with the Lightwood siblings, its like there's something blocking it, like he remembered, but  _something_ was there instead of the memory.  _How can I remember Maryse but not Alec, Izzy and Jace?_ He shakes himself out of his thoughts and raises his hand to knock, only for the door to open before he does.  _What the hell-?_ Nevertheless, with Luke trailing behind him he steps into the Lightwood mansion. "Maryse?" He calls out, advancing footsteps bring his attention to the ornate staircase. "Magnus, Luke, hello. Is everything alright?"  _Of course,_ is what he would say in normal circumstances,  _I just came for a visit,_ but this isn't by any means a "normal" visit. "I wanted to talk...about my parents." He says it slowly, the words leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. Her expression...changes, to something sorrowful. She nods, and gestures to the sofa. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"  Instead of saying no, Magnus realizes he hasn't eaten in a while, or had a drink, he nods and she disappears for a while. While he and Luke sit down, he pulls the letter out of his pocket and idly traces the cursive words with his finger, spending longer on his mothers signature. He was here to find out the truth, the "I'm sorry we left you" stuck out to him, before he can think more on the topic Maryse comes back in, holding a tray that held a few slices of fruit and a drink. She sets it down on the small table between them and Magnus smiles appreciatively. Her gaze catches on the letter and she audibly gasps, sharing a look with Luke. She touches his hand as if asking to see the letter and he gives it, offering another small smile to confirm she can read it. Instead of reading the text he did, she turns it to the back, revealing words that Magnus can and can't see, it's confusing, he  _can_ see them, but the words are almost flickering. The text they are written in is complex as well, and the expression on Maryse' face shows they hold something meaningful and serious. Curiosity takes over his hunger and he glances at her, "What is it?" He asks, gaze switching between the paper and Maryse. He looks at Luke, who has the same look. "Can someone  _please_ tell me whats going on?" He exclaims, and both sets of eyes are on him. "Well, for starters, all of us are going for a drive." Before he can inquire further, the three of them are moving back out the door, to the car he and Luke came in, his mind was filled with questions,  _what did Maryse read on that paper? Where were they going?_ But most of all, 

_what the hell was going on?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
> I wanted to post this because I haven't in like half a year, and I wanted to show that I haven't given up on this series. I'm so sorry for my inconsistent upload schedule, thats something thats gonna change as of right now. Thank you to everyone whose reading and has read it, I love you guys <3 !!  
> Though on another note, I'M SO PROUD OF US, 7 weeks ago Freeflop made the worst decision every but since then we've stayed strong and pushed on, I'm so thankful for this fandom and everything you have done to #SaveShadowhunters .   
> ILY GUYS ~  
> PS: Sorry its so short, I just really really wanted something out


End file.
